Brand
Brand, the Burning Vengeance, (real name Kegan Rodhe) is a playable champion in League of Legends. Background Once a tribesman of the icy Freljord named Kegan Rodhe, the creature known as Brand is a lesson in the temptation of greater power. Seeking one of the legendary World Runes, Kegan betrayed his companions and seized it for himself—and, in an instant, the man was no more. His soul burned away, his body a vessel of living flame, Brand now roams Valoran in search of other Runes, swearing revenge for wrongs he could never possibly have suffered in a dozen mortal lifetimes. Stats Attack Potency: At least Star level, possibly Solar System level (Possesses the power of a World Rune. Almost killed Ryze after his transformation. Stated that only the Ascended Nasus and Renekton could defeat him when he escaped Shuriman custody.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Targonian Aspects such as Pantheon.) Durability: At least Star level, possibly Solar System level Hax: Soul Manipulation (Upon merging with the World Rune, it was said to burn away his very soul.), Natural Immortality Intelligence: Grew up with a mage as a mother, giving him close contact with the mystic arts from an early age. As a child, was incredibly perceptive. However, his intelligence is often overshadowed by his arrogance and lust for power. Stamina: Survived in the harsh winters of Freljord on his own for over a week with supplies only lasting for 7 days. Hunted his own food, though it was mostly improperly cooked. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Pyrokinesis:' Has complete control over fire as a result of merging with a World Rune. Can cast it from his hands or release powerful AoE blasts. His flames are hot enough to turn rock into flowing rivers of lava nearly instantly. Techniques *'Blaze:' Innate ability. Brand's abilities set enemies ablaze for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage over time. Abilities used on foes set on fire by Blaze are empowered and apply another stack of Blaze while refreshing the duration of the previous ones (A target can have up to 3 stacks of Blaze on them). After reaching 3 stacks, an explosion detonates after 2 seconds, damaging both the initial target and enemies around them while applying a stack of Blaze to them. *'Sear:' Brand launches a fireball at a chosen direction that deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits. When empowered by Blaze, the target is stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Pillar of Flame:' After a 0.625-second delay, Brand summons a pillar of fire from the ground in the target area, dealing magic damage to enemies within. When empowered by Blaze, it deals 25% more damage. *'Conflagration:' Brand instantly sets the targeted enemy ablaze, dealing magic damage. When empowered by Blaze, also spreads to enemies around the initial target. *'Pyroclasm:' Ultimate ability. Brand launches a fireball at an enemy that bounces between nearby foes up to 4 times, dealing magic damage each time. It prioritizes getting three Blaze stacks on one target, meaning it would most often bounce between two of the same targets to maximize damage dealt. When empowered by Blaze, briefly slows down struck enemies. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *Burned down his home village in revenge for their mistreatment of him and his mother. *Was trained by Ryze in the magical arts. *Seized a World Rune and became a host of its power. *Almost killed Ryze when he initially turned into Brand. Weaknesses *Extremely stubborn. *Consumed by his lust for power. Sources *League of Legends Website (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Solar System Level